Top 10 Zelda Side Quests!
PBG counts down his favorite Legend of Zelda side quests. Synopsis PBG wonders what the top 10 Zelda side quests are. He didn't write anything else. He yells at the viewer for calling him lazy, and wants the viewer to write a script. His ferrets need to be played with, and his useless Harvest Moon wife doesn't do anything. PBG also doesn't want people telling him that he needs a haircut. 10. Collecting the Maiamais - A Link Between Worlds. '''Zelda is known for its collecting sidequests, and would rather burn down the spider house in Ocarina of Time. Mother Maiamai has lost all 100 of her children! Give it up for mother of the year. After each 10 Maiamais found, she will make Link's weapons 'nicer'. It is a nice distraction from the rest of the game. The upgrades are useful and fun to use. After finding them all - she eats you! Or upgrades your spin attack. 9. '''Savage Labyrinth - The Wind Waker. Who needs dungeons and puzzles? For mindless action, go to the Savage Labyrinth. PBG wonders why it is located above grandma's house. It is a 50 floor dungeon filled with enemies. PBG feels bad for the enemies low down waiting for Link to come to kill them. It takes a long time to get through the dungeon. PBG remembers finding it for the first time, not knowing what he was in for. It originally offered a piece of heart, but in HD, it uses the Hero's Charm Mask, and looks pretty cool. 8.The Trendy Game - Link's Awakening. PBG will always remember being electrocuted by the shop keeper for stealing a shovel. He also remembers the Trendy Game. When PBG wins the Yoshi Doll, he trades it in a house for a ribbon. This starts a long trading sequence. Some of the items don't seem significant - like a stick! The quest is amusing, and the boomerang is the reward for completing the quest, the best item in the game. PBG kisses the Master Sword, and throws it away. The master sword hits another PBG off screen, and PBG shows off his boomerang, which he also throws. 7. Shop Guru - The Wind Waker. The Wind Waker is not known for its sidequests. PBG tries to work on his sales pitch, selling the 49 islands, before asking the viewer to subscribe. The shop keeper has no items to solve, and gets Link to solve the problem for him. Link trades for items to be sold at the store - and is never paid back. The goal is to get the Magic Armor, which helps Link not take damage from enemies. This item used magic rather then rupees, unlike in Twilight Princess. The final item is the Shop Guru Statue! 6. Jovani - Twilight Princess. Twilight Princess has some freaky things - including everything about Agatha. PBG talks about Jovani. All the poes in the game need to be killed. Jovani rewards the player with 200 rupees. PBG wants to take one of the many items around the room instead. The cheapskate can be found later in the game. His cat awards the player 200 rupees every time it is visited! Chillest cat ever! PBG makes a list of top 10 cats, and Gangal is all 10 - except Kat from Starfox and Mitzi from Animal Crossing. 5. Tempered Sword - A Link to the Past. PBG won't talk about the Biggeron sword, so he talks about the Tempered Sword in A Link to the Past. Two dwarvan swordsmen will reward Link by upgrading his sword for saving one of them. PBG loves glitches, and he can get the tempered sword early. PBG wishes he had a magic mirror. He vanishes when Todd comes in. Luka looks around for him. Azura is in the dark room and leaves mud on the couch! 4. Fledge's Workout - Skyward Sword. PBG loves the Colin's letter side quest, but already talked about it during the first Zelda Month. Fledge is a fairly patheric character that wants to change. He basically uses steroids. He gets super buff after taking stanima potions. It unlocks a fun pumpkin mini game. PBG deiceds to cheat. He shoots the pumpkin as Fledge throws them! 3. Fierce Diety's Mask - Majora's Mask. To start the quest, the player must find the moon children after getting all the mask. PBG has to scream Gyorg! After getting the Fierce Diety's mask, Link turns into the Fierce Diety, and becomes OP. However, it can only be used during boss fights, but it does look cool. 2. The Cave of Ordeals - Twilight Princess. This is similar to Wind Waker's savage Labyrinth, the asthetic of Twilight Princess works better for this type of dungeon. It feels more real and intimidating, and more realistic then the magic in Wind Waker. The glass bottle is more useful then the Hero's charm. It is also harder, and has topless fairies. 1. The Couples Mask - Majora's Mask. This is the longest mask quest in the game, so PBG walks through it. The couple will eventually get crushed by the giant moon! Then Link gets the couple's mask. PBG asks people about his hair. Yes, it is too long. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos Category:Zelda Month